1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for supporting loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional system for mounting shelves includes two tracks which are secured to a wall at a predetermined distance from each other. The tracks, which are parallel to one another, run vertically. Each track has an undercut groove extending longitudinally thereof, and uniformly spaced, circular apertures in one surface of each track open into the respective grooves. Neighboring apertures are separated from one another by slots narrower than the apertures.
A triangular bracket or brace made of plate is mounted on each track. One leg of each bracket is equipped with a flange which carries elements for positioning a shelf on the bracket and locking the shelf in place. A second leg of each bracket is also equipped with a flange, and this flange carries elements for anchoring the bracket to one of the tracks. The anchoring elements of each bracket are spaced from one another by the same distance as the apertures in the tracks. The anchoring elements have heads which can be inserted in the apertures and can then slide along the groove of the respective track. This allows the height of the bracket to be adjusted. Each bracket is positioned with the heads of the anchoring elements in register with the narrow slots between the apertures. This traps the heads in the grooves and prevents the bracket from being pulled out of the track. Once the brackets have been fixed in place, a shelf is mounted on the brackets.
Once a bracket has been properly positioned along the respective track, the associated anchoring elements are individually tightened to fix the bracket against movement longitudinally of the track. After both brackets have been secured, a shelf is mounted on the brackets.